


Honest Mistake

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage has no idea who Michael is before she crosses the line.





	Honest Mistake

**Trust** : Everything she ever told him had been a lie, and he bought into every single word.  
  
 **All** : When she went over the details (including the death her uncle had forced her to fake), she maintained the one betrayal responsible for his deepest wound – “Michael, I didn’t know you were Sonny’s son.”  
  
 **First** : Her lips always felt softer upon each kiss, somehow certain of unspoken requests he made of her even as they fell into bed without the exchange of last names.  
  
 **Pride** : It blanketed him in resentment towards her, too anger fueled to care about her pleas, as he stormed away to leave her in tears.  
  
 **Light** : Before daybreak, he had surfed the internet for any and all information on the mysterious family, even going as far as contacting distant family of his own, “Dillon, I need you to tell me everything you can about Sage Alcazar.”  
  
 **Drink** : They had met in a dive bar in the middle of nowhere, neither bothering to ask a question remotely deep as they threw back a couple shots of the cheapest tequila.  
  
 **Left** : His heart dissolved into nothingness as one knock pushed the door open, revealing a recent room vacancy.  
  
 **Change** : His travels in an attempt to forget her had only led him to find her again; however, this time, she was putting her moves on another man.  
  
 **Trash** : Their argument had led them outside, their screaming voices nearly muted by the thumping club music inside, until she insisted through furious tears, “Just throw me away like everyone else does!”  
  
 **Exonerate** : When Michael brought her into his arms, staring into her eyes and apologizing for any doubt he ever had, she could only give into his kiss and pretend she still had no clue of the problems to come.


End file.
